urthfandomcom-20200215-history
Geography
The world is not quite the same as it used to, mountains have shifted, islands have disappeared, lush forests turned into wastelands. Realms and Places 'Hanunah' 'Nyx' The land of Nyx seems to have been in the past a very large city and its surrounding area, pre-Calamity. Now it is the single largest Cold Zone to be found in Hanunah, a vast "canyon" of tough, dark stone where nothing grows and only the most resilient predators prowl. 'Mahainn' Right next to Nyx in the northeast area of Hanunah, Mahainn is, in essence, a large swathe of overgrown ruins, backed by the fractured coast and with many forests and villages existing within it's boundaries. There are many dwelling within it, and those who claim leadership, but it cannot truly count as a Kingdom. 'Molden Grey' A small Cold Zone separated from Nyx by water. This petrified canyon stands out from other Cold Zones thanks to the incredible amount of twisted, sickly-colored fungi clinging across most of its dead surface, nourished by the feces and spoils of the large colonies of troglodytic ghouls stalking its subterranean depths. Often crawling with all kinds of scavengers and parasites, it is probably the only known Cold Zone to support an ecosystem of sorts 'The Drake Barrens' The Drake Barrens are a reference to a large pine forest that lies between Nyx and the Kingdom of Bellaran, and also extends to the South-East of Bellaran. It is a fairly dangerous area, though roads do traverse it. It has an ill-reputation, said to be the haunt of monsters and bandits. 'Oyster Island' The Delmarva Peninsula has been flooded in it's north, becoming a self-contained island. It is often inhabited by amphibious species. 'The Great Plains' Aside from a severely depleted human population, the great plains are very much returned to like they were before the Calamity. The Great Plains "officially" are the land south of the Frozen Wastes, North of the Roastlands and Bogmother, East of the Rocky Mountains and West of the Kingdom of Ash and Underkingdom. They are populated by various nomadic races and there are not many kingdoms here. 'Appalachia' The Appalachian Mountains form a barrier to those wishing to travel west - furthermore, directly beyond them there is the large and dangerous area of wilderness known as The Underkingdom. The Appalachians themselves are often filled with dangerous bandits and roving monsters. 'Southern Wilds' South of Tondici and east of the Appalachains lies a stretch of land known as the "Southern Wilds". This area, for some reason, suffered heavily due to disease and mutation - the dangerous bands of mutants here gave this area it's name. However, there is rumour of a mighty warlord bringing order to these lands and forging his own kingdom 'The Kingdom of Bellaran' The Kingdom of Bellaran is the largest Kingdom in the East of North America. It is based in the Delaware Valley, and the farmlands to the west. The Kingdom of Bellaran has it's center in the ruins of some long forgotten city, but it's true strength is all the agricultural produce it brings in from its farms. Due to this prosperity, however, it is often targetted by raiders and the monsters of the regions, and often the Orcs from further south. Design Notes - Architecture similar to 17th Century Europe - For clothing, see Amish communities. 'Kingdom of Ash' The dread, frigid, Kingdom of Nains, known to those outside it as the Kingdom of Ash, lies south of the Great Lakes, and east of some of them, and North of the Great Crater. Here, verdant wilderness suddenly gives way to ash flats and desolation. It is ruled from the dread City of Ash in it's south. The Kingdom of the Nains is incredibly dangerous, owned by the devilish race known as the Nains. Aside from the city of Ash, most of the kingdom is used for various forms of mining, the landscape ruined and wrecked as the slaves plunder it. The Nains have populated most of their kingdom, however, with slaves - either captured slave races, or the terrible Motor People created in the factories of the City of Ash. In general, only the bravest or most foolish adventures tread in the Kingdom of Ash, and only the most skilled survive there for long. 'The Great Crater' Sometimes during, or after the Calamity, a small asteroid or large meteror struck in hte midst of the lands once known as "North America", right in the heart of one of the mythic old kingdoms. (Right in the middle of what we would call Ohio). Everything in the area was obliterated - but it soon appeared that it was no normal object that had hit. Pieces of it began to float into the sky, creating flying islands reachable only by those capable of flight. As well, these islands had strange alien biology on them - and, some say, alien inhabitants. 'The Underkingdom' Stretching South and West of The Great Crater lies a section of seemingly empty wilderness. However, these lands are some of the most dangerous. The entirety of them have had the land under them tunnelled out by a variety of races, who operate in a very loose confederation known as the Underkingdom (in truth, different cave systems often war with each other - there has not been an Underking for a long time). At night, these creatures who fear sunlight sneak to the surface to scavenge - and capture any foolish to be walking above the Underkingdom. The forests above the Underkingdom are dangerous in their own right, being bleak, haunted places due to strange growths emerging from underground. 'The Albiron Kingdom' The Albiron Kingdom refers mostly to a heavily forested, mountainous land to the west of the Kingdom Langalel. The Albiron Kingdom is fairly mountainous (it comprises nearly all of what we today know as the Adirondack Mountains.) It is ruled mainly by Dwarves, whose homes riddle the mountains however, the Dwarves have alliances with other races dwelling here. The dwarves of Albiron are a dour, militaristic group, constantly on the defense against the Langalel Kingdom. As well, they are often fighting against monsters coming from the Frozen North. The Albiron Kingdom holds itself as "protector" against smaller villages located down the Hudson (Dwarfstone) river - Albiron dwarven traders are often found in the realm of Nyx. Design Notes - Very "dwarf" architecture. 'The Eerie Kingdom' The Eerie Kingdom is a prosperous kingdom located on either side of the Niagra River and along the shores of Lake Eerie. The monarchs of Eerie are said to have Fey blood in their veins, and fey in general are common in the area. This perhaps correlates to a larger amount of therians, particularly cat-kin. Compared to many other kingdoms, the Eerie Kingdom is remarkably peaceful and free. It's location means a fair bit of trade for it as well. It's capital, the Falls Palace, is located overlooking the Niagra Falls and is known for its elegance and beauty. However, it is not an undefended kingdom - there is dangerous wilderness about, and the famed Knights of the Falls protect the kingdom from all threats - particulalry the most evident, the Kingdom of Ash which lies directly to the West. Design Notes - Architecture more "high fantasy" than others - "fairy tale" like castles and spires, similar asthetic elsewhere 'Tondici' The "Republic of Tondici" is an Orc Kingdom that lies around what we would know as the District of Columbia, as well as parts of Maryland and Virginia. The Republic is actually a dictatorial kingdom, but run by an Orc that has declared himself the ancient and powerful title of "President". He doesn't particularly know what a republic actually is. The Orcs of Tondici are a rare sight in the area, Orcs tending to be from the Weald - by their accounts they were originally a tribe that was nearly destroyed in Weald, and fled across the ocean. 'The Bogmother' An ancient and immense swamp located in the southern region, the "Bogmother" appears to be imbued with an unusually large amount of magic, but that barely begins to cover it. A number of civilized races have originated from it, and most if not all of them are convinced the Bogmother is a living, sentient being, a benevolent goddess of creation that they praise and worship to the point of feverish fanaticism. The majority of outsiders find this cult unnerving, but it has gained popularity over the years, and followers from many races eventually seem drawn to the Bogmother to properly pay respect within her lands. Whether the Bogmother is actually alive, or it's caused by the magic in the ambient, or because of the large amount of sporing fungi in the area is up to debate, but the truth is visitors to the Bogmother report a familiar and "homely" feeling to it, and there is proof that the swamp is growing larger and larger every year 'The Kingdom of the Four Gods' In the Black Hills, many tribes warred and died. Until one shaman of a tribe saw something in a cliff face, buried by the ash of bombing. He reported this to his warlord, who commanded his people to clear the rubble. And when they were finished, they were met by a remarkable sight - four massive faces. The tribe was in awe, realizing that these must be the faces of Gods. After time they began to worship these idols and a kingdom arose. The Kingdom of hte Four Gods must often contend with the heathen Noradians to the south, who do not accept the divinity of the Four Gods. 'The Noradian Kingdom' There were a group of survivors who, in their travels, managed to find their way into a mysterious mountain, finding a variety of magic items, perserved from the far past inside the impregnable fortress they had discovered. As well, the shamans of the tribes were able to dicipher some of the runes laying here - NORAD, clearly some powerful god. Naming themselves the Noradians, this tribe used their magic artifacts to conquer others, making the mountain their fortress, a mighty kingdom forming. The Noradians must often battle the infedels of the Four Gods to the North, who worship false idols instead of the true force of NORAD. 'Island of Sochal' The Island of Sochal lies off the south-western coast of the North American continent. It is said to have once been part of the continent, but seperated in a great Earthquake that happened before, during or just after the Calamity. 'Isle of Griffons' An Island said to lie south of the Island of Sochal. It is said to be populated entirely by women, who wear armour of gold and ride to battle on Griffons, the beasts that give this land its name. Despite rumours that these warriors dislike outsiders, the Isle of Griffons is also known for its supposed massive reserves of gold, something that always attracts adventurers. 'Kingdom of the Fifth World' Between the Four Sacred Mountains, an area of the land was mysterious preserved from devastation, which the inhabitants took to be the beneficence of their Gods. They believed that the world had ended, and that the Fifth World had begun. Today, a small kingdom emerged between the Four Sacred Mountains, a beacon of peace amidst the dangers of the area. 'The Roastlands' Far in the south-central corner of Hanunah, the Roastlands consist of vast expanses of arid land, mostly plateaus and steppes and almost-barren prairies as well as the rare clusters of twisted, blackened woods. Temperature extremes, an over abundance of resilient and often deadly wildlife, and treacherous pits of toxic sand make life in the Roastlands quite the challenge for the nomad races that call it home; it is not entirely wrong that Roastlanders are usually seen as hard-as-nails and resourceful, doing whatever it takes for their continued survival 'The Great White North' A vast snow laden land, set in a perpetual winter that will not cease. Includes all but the most southern areas of Canada. 'Quebec Kingdom (Name Pending)' Under Construction. Capital is rebuilt Old Quebec City, with Chateau Frontenac refurbished into a Castle. Under constant threat from monsters from the Realms of Ice, is often snowy itself. 'The Glade of Teeth' The dreadful Wendigo virus plagues every corner of the Great White North, but a particular expanse of mountainous land holds an unusually large concentration of infected hordes, and repeated attempts to purge them off the land have been largely fruitless. All protection is needed if one must cross the Glade, for if the punishing blizzard winds don't cleave the flesh off the bones of tresspassers, the seemingly endless wendigos sure will. Or worse, infect them to swell their vast ranks 'Wanzou' The Curd Probably the world's largest "Tainted Land", The Curd is as dangerous as it is horrible to behold, absolutely bursting with masses of raw magic that endlessly warp, twist, transform and deform any living or unliving thing found in it. No one that has dared to explore the zone has ever gone back, and even being in close proximity guarantees the viewer will suffer spontaneous mutation. The Curd is estimated to be rather ancient by researchers, and that clues to its secrets might be found in its depths, but the extreme danger that idea proposes ensures those warped grounds are left alone 'Weald' 'Terra di Dio' Built upon the ancient land of Italy, Terra di Dio or Vatican Island, is the home to the largest concentration of humans in the Weald. Its outlying cities and industrial sites are merged into one as large factory sectors, where the citizens toil underneath steel and smoke choked skies. Vagrants and "accepted" mutants live in cramped habcenters or sprawl themselves out in the streets. The soil is dry and cracked, pipes and tubes criss cross along the ground like metal veins, pumping water and fuel into the Vatican Fortress, the centre of the Orthodox. Here, the air is more breathable and the skies clearer, where the last remnants of vegetation are meticulously tended and well kept under glass domes. Only the most pious of followers gain entry into this "sacred land", where the Highfather watches over all. 'Silvan Firith' Silvan Firith is the name locals give to the ancient forestal mass that engulfs most of Weald. A truly ageless sea of green, where all manners of animals, plants and fungi find life and death under the shade of trees so tall they pierce the sky. Many races have raised their homes and settlements within the forest, but the title of predominant species goes to the countless tribes of woodwoses that have lived there since times immemorial, protecting their verdant homes from any forces that should threaten it. The most noteworthy of those tribes as of present time is the one lead by "Tusk" Urco, direct descendant of the legendary alpha male Dando from the Forest Uprising 'Kragmagarrik' A small chain of volcanic landmasses located in the eastern hemisphere. Colloquially known as "The Burning Islands", Kragmagarrik is a fractured, ash-coated inferno where volcanic eruptions, rivers of flowing magma and scalding-hot geysers are practically a daily ocurrence. Other than fire elementals, only a handful of extremely hardy plants and aberrant animal life manages to survive in such hellish conditions. Yet for all its danger, Kragmagarrik is brimming with valuable minerals, and that is enough of a lure for miner communities to settle on the relatively safer island edges. Cities and Communities 'Hanunah' 'City of Ash' The City of Ash lies in the south of the Kingdom of the Nains and is the capital of those dread lands. It also lies north of the Great Crater. Those who have seen it and lived to tell the tale speak of an industrial hell, massive factories burning deep into the night to forge the foul creations of the city's overlords, the Nains. Outsiders are not welcome here and are liable to fall victim to the slave guards that patrol the area. Adelphos 'Hatterton' 'Wanzou' 'Weald'